The present invention relates to a one piece, integrally formed, side rail structure for use in forming a portion of a flat bed trailer.
Loads of various types are transported by flat bed trailers. The flat bed trailers are designed to transport loads having many different sizes and configurations. In order to safely transport a load, the load must be secured against movement relative to the flat bed trailer.
Load securing systems have been developed to retain a load against movement relative to a flat bed trailer. Such load securing systems have included retaining straps, and/or chains which are connected to opposite sides of the trailer. In addition, stakes or posts have previously been utilized, either separately or in combination with retaining straps and/or chains, to secure a load on a flat bed trailer.
Retaining straps have been provided with ratchet type assemblies which are positioned along the length of the strap to tighten the strap onto the load. Alternatively, a winch assembly may be anchored to one side of the flat bed trailer and connected to a strap to tension the strap. Over center buckles have also been utilized to tension straps. Known flat bed trailers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,487 and in U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2002/0025237.